Current RFID printing is limited to thermal production. Digital printing may enable more materials, colors and shapes and may reduce costs associated with base roll inventory. No methods or systems currently exist to existing processing of digital radio frequency identification or digital RFID files. Options for delivering a solution are based on an initial proof of concept that utilized Inspire Designer software for workflow automation. The solution may leverage work done for a global print management or GPM project or more specifically, the global print management particle swarm optimization or GPM PSO workflow module.